


The Blessing

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Protective Birb Uncle, feat. Blake taking no shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: In which Qrow decides to have a talk with Blake in regards to her relationship with Yang.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 211





	The Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumble;
> 
> “So I have no idea If there’s a prompt for this but could you do a Qrow and Blake thing where Qrow is protective of Yang with her Blake start dating? Cause he doesn’t want another person leaving yang?”

“Hey, chief. Glad you’re here. I wanna talk to you for a minute.”

Blake arches a brow, her brow furrowing in confusion as she turns and exchanges a confused look with Weiss as she leaves the room. When Weiss arches a brow at her, lips pursed and a question in her eyes as Qrow waits quietly by the door, his arms crossed and his expression unreadable, Blake smiles and nods. Weiss lets out a soft noise in her throat before turning to glare sharply at Qrow, as though silently warning him against  _ something  _ or other, and leaves their Shade Academy dorm room. 

Qrow remains silent, wandering over to team RWBY’s desk and turns the chair around until it’s facing where Blake sits on her bunk and sits down with a soft grunt, his arms crossed and his gaze firmly locked onto Blake.

Blake’s ears tilt back nervously, though she keeps her gaze steady and raises her chin to arch a brow at her girlfriend’s uncle. She doesn’t need to be an Atlesian scientist to know what he wants to talk about. “Okay. Go on. Get it out of your system so we can move on, Qrow.” She says flatly, her eyes narrowing when Qrow snorts at her. “That’s what we’re doing, right? You playing the protective father figure role while I’m the love struck beau trying to earn your favour and blessing to date Yang?”

“That obvious, huh?” 

“Considering the most we’ve talked was when the train crashed on the way to Argue? Yeah. You’re about as subtle as your niece.”

Qrow chuckles softly, his mouth curling into a slight smirk as he leans forward to look into Blake’s eyes, his expression turning serious as he frowns. “Look, it ain’t personal, kid. But my niece hasn’t exactly had the best time when it comes to the people she needs staying. First Raven left when she was nothing more than six months old. Then Summer went missing when she was seven years old and guess what? She had to pick up the pierces because her old man’s grief got the better of him until she and her baby sister almost died. They’re lucky I found them in time.” Qrow’s expression falters, his voice cracking a little at the memory. He clears his throat, hiding the sting with a loud cough as he rests his forearms on his legs and looks away, remorse crossing his features as he sighs. “And I ain’t innocent. I wasn’t around as much I should’ve been because I was damn scared of my semblance hurting the girls. But everything I did… I did to protect them.” 

Blake stiffens as he slowly turns to with a narrowed gaze, his expression sharp and his eyes hard. For the first time in a while… Blake truly understands why Qrow has a reputation amongst Huntsmen. She swallows thickly and narrows her eyes right back, not willing to let him intimidate her.

“But then… there’s you. I used to get letters from the girls, you know. They have this habit of writing me letters and putting it away in a box for me to read whenever I make it back home. Their little way of helping me feel more present than I actually was. They had done it ever since they were small. It… was something Summer taught them to do and they just kept it up.” Qrow smiles then, soft and fond as he thinks of his nieces and their letters throughout the years. But then… his expression hardens once more and he leans back into his chair, arms crossed once more as he looks at Blake with a thoughtful expression. “I knew she had a thing for you in that first letter after being accepted into Beacon. That kid was crushing on you from day one, she just didn’t know it herself. From what I can gather… she didn’t really acknowledge it until the dance… as if she wasn’t rambling in every damn letter about how pretty you are. How smart you are. How kind and fierce and passionate you are. How much she thinks your eyes look like pockets of amber or that she could listen to your pretty voice every day.” Qrow says, sounding vaguely amused as he shakes his head with fond exasperation. “Girl’s about as dense as her old man when it comes to women. Must be a Xiao Long gene.”

“She… said all of that about me? Even back then?” Blake murmurs, her throat growing thick and her skin beginning to burn. Her chest flutters and her heart expands as a small, shy smile crosses her lips and she looks away, rubbing her neck awkwardly when Qrow raises his eyebrows at her. “That’s…  _ wow.” _

“Yeah.  _ Wow. _ She fell hard and fast. Pretty sure she loved you by the time you left her behind.” Qrow says gruffly, his voice low and steady as Blake snaps her head to look back at him, her heart sinking and her stomach twisting itself into a knot. “I don’t think you get how much of that girl you hold in your hands. How much you leaving  _ destroyed  _ her. You were just another piece of evidence in her theory that everyone she loves is just gonna leave her. But now you’re back and Yang’s giving you another chance to destroy her pride so… let me be clear—“

“I’m going to stop you right there.” Blake says firmly, jumping to her feet to glare sharply down at Qrow, even as guilt begins to bubble up within her chest. She ignores the voice whispering in the back of mind, ignores the claws threatening to drag her back into the darkness, and she meets Qrow’s gaze steadily. “You said that you stayed away to keep them safe? Well, so did I. And I’m about as proud of it as you are.” Her voice hitches and she swallows hard past the lump forming in her throat. She takes a deep breath and thinks of Yang. She thinks of her eyes, how Yang had never hidden her soul from her. She thinks of her honesty and her love and her strength… and she stands a little taller. “I regret hurting her. I  _ wish  _ I had been in a better mindset and spoken to her but I  _ hated  _ myself, Qrow. She got hurt because of my past. I couldn’t comprehend the idea of being worthy of her because she deserves so much  _ good _ and I didn’t think I was capable of giving it to her when I couldn’t even look in the mirror without seeing someone that could only be described as toxic.”

“And now?”

“Now? Now I see that all of that was shit that  _ he  _ put into my head. I see what I am and I see what I’m capable of. I  _ love  _ her. I love her so  _ fucking  _ much that I wear her absence like a  _ fucking wound _ . She means the world to me and I’ll always regret hurting her, even if it  _ did  _ turn out or be for the best for Haven.” Blake says, passion bleeding into her tone as she stares at Qrow. She lets him see her and her soul and all that it harbours for Yang. She lets him see the grief and hurt she had endured. She lets him see how endlessly  _ devoted  _ to Yang she is and she steps forward, crossing her arms in front of her chest and silently challenges him. “I don’t  _ care  _ who or what I have to fight. I don’t  _ care  _ what you or anyone else says to me. I don’t  _ care  _ what it takes, Qrow. I am  _ always  _ going to find my way back to her. I am  _ always  _ going to love her. I am  _ always  _ going to do everything I can to protect her heart from breaking, just as I know she’ll protect mine.”

“Heh.” Qrow chuckles, smirking as he stands up and levels Blake with an almost amused stare. “And what if I told you that you had to fight  _ me?” _

“That’s a little archaic…” Blake scoffs, rolling her eyes as she cocks her head at her girlfriend’s uncle and smirks right back, letting her confidence shine through as they  _ continue  _ to challenge each other. “But sure, old man. If that’s what it takes… then I’ll not only  _ fight  _ you. I’ll win—“

“Hey, if you two cowboys are done with your lil Vacuan stand off…” 

Blake feels her face light up at the sight of Yang leaning against the door, watching them with a deadpan stare. Her gaze drifts to Blake and her expression softens, her eyes crinkling at the corners and her lips curling into a soft smile that might as well have been made for  _ Blake _ and  _ Blake _ alone. She wanders over to Blake and curls her arms around her waist to tug her into her side, brushing her lips against Blake’s temple in a barely there kiss before turning to Qrow as he watches them with a surprisingly gentle smile on his face.

Yang, however, doesn’t return it. “I totally get what you’re trying to do, as like… one of my father figures or whatever… but you don’t get to decide what’s best for me. You sure as hell don’t get to try to intimidate the girl I love like that.” Yang says, her tone sharp as Qrow holds up his hands and backs up in surrender, his smile turning into a slight smirk as he does. “You’re right. I  _ am  _ giving her “another chance to destroy my pride”  _ because _ I know she’ll never take it. I  _ trust  _ her, Qrow. I trust her and I love her and I don’t need you or anyone else trying to protect me from something that won’t happen. Not with Blake.”

“I know, Firecracker. I was just testing the kid. Girl’s about as feisty as you said.”

“Okay. Thank you, uncle. That is…  _ absolutely…  _ something that I needed you to confirm.” Yang remarks sarcastically, as Blake lets out an annoyed scoff. _ “You can leave now.” _

“I like you. Dont fuck this up.” Qrow says to Blake as he gestures in between them both. He turns, reaching out to ruffle Blake’s hair, just as he does to Ruby and Yang, before wandering off with a final comment thrown over his shoulder. “You kids got something special. Don’t make the same mistakes that team STRK made and you’ll be fine.”

Blake states after him in disbelief before turning to Yang and arching a brow at her when she grins sheepishly. “I was  _ actually _ about to fight him. Or throw him out of the window. Your uncle is… actually pretty aggravating. This is why Winter would kill him on sight were it not for Weiss.”

“I am…  _ so  _ sorry about him.” Yang groans, running a hand through her hair with a heavy sigh. “He just… he means well but I swear I didn’t put him up to it and I just… I am really not okay with  _ anyone _ talking to like that and—“

“Yang, baby, you’re rambling again.”

“Oh. Sorry?”

“It’s cute.  _ You’re  _ cute.” Blake says with a soft giggle as she leans up on her tiptoes to take Yang’s hand away from her hair to place it around her waist and guiding Yang’s other hand to join it before wrapping her arms around Yang’s neck loosely. She smiles softly as they press their foreheads together, the gesture as easy as breathing and, at some moments, just as necessary.“I think I got my point across. I’m here to stay so he better get used to the fact that his niece loves me.”

“I know, baby. I heard.” Yang murmurs, her fingers gently scratching Blake’s back as they gaze into each other’s eyes with gentle smiles crossing their lips. “You… really meant all of that?”

“Every  _ goddamn _ word.” Blake says quietly, though no less passionately than if she had yelled the words to the entire world. Hell,  _ Yang was her entire world _ . “With everything that I am.”

“God, I love you.” Yang breaths, her chin tilting forward to brush her lips against Blake’s softly. “I love you so much, Blake.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

“I would hope so. You nearly took off my uncle's head with Gambol Shroud just so you can date me.”

“I did  _ not! _ Shut up!”

“Make m-mmph!”

As Blake gladly obliges her girlfriend, somewhere in the garden of the academy, a dusty old crow sits and looks up to the sky with a warm and nostalgic smile, pride and hope shining in his eyes as he speaks quietly into the wind.

“I reckon that your girl’s gonna be okay, Summer.”

Almost as if on cue, a petal from a white rose falls from its stem and flutters by before the wind sweeps it up and away towards team RWBY’s room… almost as if a blessing had been granted upon the young couple holding each other within.


End file.
